The Chozo Trail
by orwellian dictator
Summary: While on a hunt, Samus encounters a powerful entity that may know where the Chozo have gone to.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Samus Aran rolled through the ventilation shaft in her morph ball mode. Eventually she found a grate where she could see down into the very large warehouse below. She deactivated her morph ball mode and looked down into the hideout of her next bounty.

The warehouse was filled with people of all species. They were all wearing similar clothing, which included a black cloak and hood. One humanoid standing on a small platform at the back of the warehouse who was holding a large ceremonial rod.

That must be Dreke Plaga, Samus's current bounty. Dreke looked like a typical human in almost every way, except for the eyes. The eyes were a pure color of deep red, similar to those of Ridley or Kraid. He is wanted by the Federation at a very high price, dead or alive. Three bounty hunters have already gone after him. They were never heard from again.

For only a second, Samus wondered why the Federation wanted this man. Perhaps he was a terrorist, or a traitor, or perhaps he merely insulted an admiral's wife. It didn't really matter to Samus. He was a contact and nothing more to her at this point. That is all that mattered.

Samus scanned the area under her and planned the best way to attack. Some of Dreke's guards were on a catwalk above the main floor carrying imperialist-like sniper rifles. The vast majority of enemies were on the ground floor around Dreke. They were carrying standard weaponry someone might find on the black market, but nothing to powerful. They should be easy to dispose of.

After deciding her plan of attack, Samus reactivated her morph ball and laid a bomb to shatter the grate under her. She dropped into the warehouse and fired two super missiles into the catwalk as she fell towards the ground. The snipers didn't have time to respond before the frail metal walkway shattered under the impact of the missiles. They fell to the ground and broke their necks upon impact.

Samus landed hard, but gracefully onto the ground floor and began picking off enemies one at a time. She was immediately bombarded with weapon fire and she did her best to swiftly avoid most of it while returning with her own beams and missiles.

Curiously, Samus noticed, Dreke did nothing but stand and watch as she mowed down his forces. Most of the time a bounty would run or return fire, but Dreke merely waited for the battle to end.

After Samus killed the last of the hooded guards she turned to Dreke who was standing on a short platform just in front of her. She raised her arm canon and aimed for his head. The bounty was dead or alive and since a corpse was much easier to bring than a living person she decided to collect the cash dead.

Samus fired three power beam shots into Dreke expecting him to drop dead or at least cripple him. After all, he was wearing no sign of armor or shielding. However, Dreke seemed to be unaffected by the beams and stood his ground. It was as if Samus threw paper balls at him.

She then tried her wave beam. It also had no effect. Then she switched to her ice beam and fired a round into his chest. As expected, Dreke didn't freeze or even shiver. Instead he stood like a statue and waited for the next round. Samus didn't want to use her plasma beam in case he disintegrated and she would have nothing to present to the bounty office, but he was giving her no choice. Samus's arm canon completely extended and she shot several rounds of liquid hot magma into Dreke. Nothing happened. Finally, Samus fired a missile into him and watched as it exploded in his chest. Dreke stood there as if she didn't do anything.

Realizing the futility of her effort, Samus lowered her arm canon and activated the scan visor. It took about two seconds to scan until words appeared in her visor.

_Error: Scans inconclusive. Unknown readings detected._

Dreke started to chuckle a little and took two steps toward Samus. She raised her arm canon and took two steps backward.

"Samus Aran," Dreke said in an eerily strange voice, "I know about you. Of course that is not saying much since you are a legend among the Federation, but still…"

Dreke eyeballed Samus who was standing her ground. Her canon was fully extended and ready to strike if he tried anything unusual.

"You will not need that here," Dreke said. He raised his free hand and snapped his fingers in the air.

Samus's visor went static and started displaying several warning signs. Before she could run a diagnostic her suit deactivated leaving her with only her blue jumpsuit on. Unable to determine how Dreke managed to do that she looked at her now unarmored hands, then back at Dreke.

"I have more power than you can even begin to realize, Samus Aran. You cannot hope to defeat me and claim your bounty, can you? If I were you, I would leave right now and not return."

Samus shifted her body into an aggressive stance. She did not care how much power this person has. He was still her target and she would first die then walk away from her mission in utter disgrace.

Dreke noticed her stance and realized she planed to fight even without her battle suit on.

"Very well," he said. Dreke raised his hand toward Samus, opened palmed. A surge of intense pain flowed through Samus's body. She clenched her teeth together trying to overcome the pain. Samus dropped to her knees with one hand around her chest and the other planted into the ground. The pain started to calm.

Dreke started to walk towards her. Samus tried to get up, but as soon as she did the pain came back and forced her back down. She was completely immobilized.

Dreke put his hand on top of her head and closed his eyes. "Do not be afraid, this will not hurt you."

Samus did not feel any pain, but it did feel like a worm was crawling around in her brain. Dreke was digging through her memories. She started to have flashbacks to the space pirate raid on her planet, the Chozo, her mission on Zebes and everything after. Eventually Dreke stopped and took his hand off her head.

"Very interesting," he said, "You've had a very traumatizing early life, haven't you? You've lost your parents, your home, the Chozo and everyone you have been ever really close to."

Dreke turned around and started to walk towards the exit. Samus struggled to free herself from whatever force Dreke was using to hold her down, but it was useless. Before Dreke disappeared through the exit he stopped.

"Some of them are still alive," he called back still facing the exit, "Did you know that? There is a Chozo colony on the planet Glesis. It is a small planet beyond known space. No Federation scout has ever set foot there."

Samus stopped struggling and listened with disbelief. That was impossible!

"If you will not go there for that reason alone then go there for your bounty," Dreke said now looking back at her, "I will be waiting there for you. I took the liberty of giving you the knowledge and coordinates during our link. If you must kill me then we will meet there. Good luck, Samus Aran."

Dreke snapped his fingers again. Samus was released and her power suit reactivated. She got up slowly to be sure there was no more pain. After a quick diagnostic the suit showed all systems to be online and fully functional. Certain there was no physical damage she turned to face Dreke, but he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The hunter class gunship was in warp heading towards the planet Glesis. Inside the cockpit, Samus was looking up Federation logs regarding Dreke Plaga. Her status in the Federation gave her access to some of the more confidential records.

_Log 1952825-58 (New Cult)_

_A new religious cult has been forming around the Federation border. A member of an unidentified species named Dreke Plaga has been able to convince a number of citizens that he is either a god or a prophet._

_The Federation guarantees the freedom of religion, but this cult might be problematic. We know that Dreke preaches a holy war with the Federation and the aftermath will result in a new theocracy.__ Because of this we have had a close eye on this group. Should they try anything, we will intervene at once._

Samus finished reading the log and leaned back in the pilot's chair. Removing the figurehead of a religion could cause some turmoil among the followers. However, the alternative is a war which would result in the death of many more people. She also will not get paid.

An alert came from her consol informing her that she is approaching Glesis. Samus took the gunship out of warp after entering the planet's solar system.

The planet appeared to be very tropical. Most of the surface was covered in wilderness or water. There appeared to be much life from the scan, but it is inconclusive if they are intelligent or not.

Samus entered the atmosphere and raced towards the surface. Detecting a clearing in the trees, she activated her ships thrusters and began the landing process. Her ship gently touched down on the soft grass and released pressure through several vents around the base.

Samus emerged from the exit hatch on top of the gunship in her Varia Suit. After a quick glance around her she jumped into the air, preformed a summersault and landed a few meters off the bow.

The systems inside her suit activated and the visor HUD came online. There were strange readings coming from the northeast. The visor showed a large structure on her internal map that pinpointed the readings. They were exactly the same readings as her initial scan of Dreke. He must be in that structure, she thought to herself.

Samus walked into the dense jungle towards the northeast. Along the way, she scanned several small creatures that were hanging from the trees and walking along the ground. The planet was teeming with life. There didn't seem to be anything that was extremely aggressive or deadly.

Eventually, she reached the end of the jungle that opened to the top of a very high cliff. Samus could see an ocean of green trees miles below her and as far as the horizon. There was a river that ran through the wilderness and into the distant mountains. Samus could even make out a patch of tan in the green with what looked like a primitive village. So there were intelligent life forms here.

Samus could see the very large cylinder shaped temple near the village. Her prey was waiting insider. Samus looked for a way down the cliff, but found nothing nearby. She could fly down there, but no clearing except the village was insight. It was best not to fly in the middle of a developing society. Such an act would have long term ramifications.

Instead, Samus decided to continue walking along the side of the cliff and find another way down.

By the time Samus found a way down the cliff and got to the bottom it was night on the planet. She could use this to her advantage since a survey of her surroundings suggests that the only path to the large temple is through the village. Any other route is blocked by impassable jungle or other natural obstacles. Assuming that the species on this planet is not nocturnal, it should be able to move through them undetected.

The village itself was rather primitive. The inhabitants of this planet appeared to be in a Neolithic agriculture revolution. It seems the hunter-gatherer age had ended not to long ago. The homes were crude and built from stone. The village was very quiet and still.

Samus moved through the "streets" very covert. The path to the temple was on the other side of the village. So far, no one was around to notice her.

She made it to the middle of the village where the remains of a large fire smoldered. A large mural caught her eye that had what appeared to be letters all on it. Samus activated her scan visor. It took a little while to decode the language, but eventually a new lore read was added to the logbook.

_Lore: __The Bird People_

_They came from the sky on a falling star. They were the bird people from the heavens. __The Chozo they called themselves. A hunting party found them injured and brought them back to the tribe. We treated them. Soon their own tribe came and took them away. They thanked us before they left. We followed them to the mountains. That is where they are now._

Samus finished reading the lore. The Chozo were here! They must have crash landed on this planet a while ago, but it is likely they left after finding their missing comrades. Still, it was worth checking before she leaves the planet.

Suddenly she heard a sound of a twig crack behind her. Samus turned around to see a villager a few yards away. The species was humanoid, bald and dark. There head was a near perfect oval with similar facial features to a human except the lack of a nose.

The villager was in a defensive position, carrying a spear. It appeared that this culture hasn't formed metal yet.

Amused, Samus took a few steps towards the frightened native. He took a few steps back and threatened her with the spear. Samus got closer until she was only a few feet away. The villager thruster his spear into her chest only to be met with a clank against the hard metal.

Samus grabbed the spear with her left hand and threw it aside. The villager ran away in fear screaming into the darkness. Samus turned around and continued towards the temple. These people might know about her presence now, but at least they are no threat.

As she walked between the homes, Samus caught the eyes of many villagers. They looked out their doors to watch the metal person stroll through the village.

Eventually, she was stopped by a villager wearing some ceremonial garments. He appeared to be a chief or leader of some kind.

"Zemonic teo var vasan?" he asked in a language unfamiliar to Samus. She decided to ignore him and walk pass.

"Twoo cremin ven vaha!" she heard the chief shout from behind her. Samus glanced back at him to notice he was holding a pistol. A federation pistol!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

This was impossible. The inhabitants of this world did not have the technology to build a pistol, let alone a laser. The chief shot at Samus, who barely dodged the shot with a quick activation of her morph ball mode. She rolled backwards, and then turned back into her biped form delivering several shots from her arm canon into the armor less chief. The native quickly died.

Samus turned around and ran towards the temple. Upon the death of their leader, the natives became aggressive. They started throwing primitive weapons and a few fired rounds from beam weaponry.

Seeing no need to wipe out the entire village, Samus activated her suit's speed booster. She began running faster and faster until she approached her maximum velocity. Samus ran out of the village like a flash of lightning.

* * *

Ridley, the space dragon, looked at the village through a monitor from inside the temple. He was sitting in a large, dark room full of security monitors overseeing many locations across the planet. Aside from the screens and himself, Ridley was flanked by two heavily armed space pirates. 

The dragon watched as his archenemy, the bounty hunter Samus Aran, infiltrated the primitive village below them, killed the chief and run off. His dark red eyes narrowed at the scene. Hatred began to boil within him at the thought of the human hunter. She had gotten the better of him time and time again in the past, but now it is his time to put the bounty hunter out of her misery.

Suddenly, he heard tapping on the hard metal floor from behind him. Someone was coming and walking with a cane or a rod. Ridley knew who it was. The tapping stopped a few feet behind him. The dragon didn't bother turning around.

"Samus has arrived on the planet, Sir Ridley," Dreke said from behind him, "Just as I promised. She will no doubt come to the temple. Would you like to confront her in the main chamber?"

Ridley finally turned to face the cult leader. The space pirates arrived on this planet about a month ago to find the entire inhabitants of the world worship a space fairing creature named Dreke Plaga. He called himself a god, but the space pirates knew he was a fraud.

Dreke can generate a special sound wave called a datawave that can disrupt mechanical or computer generated devises. These waves can even place extreme pressure on internal organs of many creatures. Dreke can even use them to form a protective shield around his body to protect himself against beam and concussive weaponry. Datawaves are extremely rare in the galaxy and not many cultures even know about their existence.

Fortunately, the space pirates are so well travelled that they did know about them, although never able to control them. After discovering Dreke's abilities they made an alliance with the cult leader. After all, both the space pirates and Dreke had a similar goal: to destroy the Federation. After the space pirates become the dominate species in the galaxy, they would make Dreke's religion the official one of the new order. Dreke also agreed to lure Samus Aran to Ridley for a final confrontation between the two. The end would result in the death of the Hunter at the space pirate leader's claws. Dreke even took some precautions to be sure it would end that way.

"We are ready, Sir Ridley," Dreke said, "Finally, the end of Samus Aran and the fall of the Federation."

A proximity alarm sounded throughout the command center. Samus had entered the complex.

* * *

The inside of the temple was not what Samus had expected. Although it looked primitive on the outside, the inside was filled with computers and dark grey metal. She walked down a long hallway, approaching the center of the temple's bottom floor. At the end of the hallway was a standard door, covered in a light blue shield. Samus shot the door to activate it and walked through. 

Inside was a massive cylinder hallway that covered almost the entire temple. The ceiling was kilometers high and hidden within the shadows of the darkened room. As Samus walked further into the room she could make out a figure in the center of the room. She stopped and raised her arm canon. The lights brightened a bit to reveal the figure as Dreke Plaga wearing his hood and cloak. He was carrying his rod in his right hand while his left was free.

"So you finally arrived," Dreke said calmly, "This is where you will meet your end I'm afraid."

Samus steadied her arm canon with her left hand. She locked onto Dreke's form.

The cult leader started to chuckle, "Don't you ever learn? Do you not remember what happened last time?"

Of course, Dreke was not affected by her weapons. He had some power Samus did not understand yet.

Dreke raised his left hand in the air and snapped his fingers. Samus's power suit once again deactivated by itself leaving her with only her blue skin tight jumpsuit on. Dreke smiled and began walking away from her.

"I will let an old friend finish you off," Dreke called back as he headed towards the exit.

Samus started to run after him, but stopped halfway. She heard the sound of great wings flapping above her. Samus looked up to see her archenemy, Ridley, diving towards her. Samus jumped and dived just in time before Ridley crushed her with all his weight.

Samus quickly got up and faced the dragon. With only her jumpsuit on, this would be a difficult battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ridley looked down on Samus, who was in an aggressive stance. She actually was intent on fighting him. Not that she had a choice. The exits were sealed and she would have known Ridley would show her no mercy if she surrendered.

Ridley saw Samus differently without her Power Suit on. She was a human. A fact he seemed to forget in the many times they encountered each other. Humans are weak and watery creatures. They are fragile and have no special advantage compared to other species in the galaxy. Samus was never a human in Ridley's eyes. She was strong and could do things no other species in the entire galaxy could do. She was his enemy and nothing more.

Now she was a human. A weak and pathetic creature like all the other humans in the galaxy. It almost seemed a shame to kill her in this state, but he would be sure the hunter would never interfere with the pirate's plans again.

Ridley howled a loud screech and smashed his claw down on her position with all his force. He was to slow however and Samus back flipped out of the way. She retaliated with a jump kick hitting him right between the eyes. She used the momentum from the rebound to flip backwards in the air and land a few yards away from him.

The attack wasn't really painful. Ridley's skin was incredibly strong and acted almost like armor. Nothing Samus can do will penetrate his reptilian hide.

Ridley roared again and shot several plasma balls in her direction. Samus evaded every one with a quick dash, leap or flip. She was fast, but couldn't dodge forever. It only takes one or two direct hits to end the Hunter forever.

i

Strife, run, flip, duck, counterattack, repeat. Samus had a motion going, but she felt her attacks were useless. Instead of randomly attacking Ridley, she decided to try a new approach. After a clean dodge from Ridley's claws, she jump kicked the same location between his eyes she hit in her first attack. Perhaps if she kept hitting that same shot, it might cause some damage.

Samus noticed Ridley's tail swing back and forth from behind him. She knew what his next attack was. Ridley quickly turned around and swung his tail like a club. Samus jumped over it and prepared for another kick to his face.

What she didn't prepare for was a swipe across her side from Ridley's claws when he came back around. Ridley hit her in the right side with incredible strength. Samus felt some of her ribs snap and right arm break as she flew across the room.

The pain flowed through her body as she tried to get up. She slowly got on her knees when Ridley's claws wrapped around her body. The dragon picked her up to his eye level. He took his free hand and swiped hit across her face. Samus blacked out.

i

Is she finally dead? Ridley sniffed Samus's limp body in his claws for any signs of life. He could hear Dreke walking towards him, probably to offer his congratulations. Ridley continued to sniff the Hunter.

No, she was not dead, merely unconscious. However, he was free to finish her off in whatever fashion he could choose. Dreke walked up next to him and awaited the end of Samus.

"Well done, Sir Ridley," he said, "You've finally defeated the accursed hunter Samus Aran. I am sure you have waited this moment for far too long, am I right?"

He was right; Ridley had waited for this moment since his first defeat at the hands of this human. He had defeated the great Samus Aran and all that remained was the kill. It would be so easy, perhaps too easy.

Ridley held Samus's body between both his hands and prepared to squeeze the life out of his enemy, but hesitated.

Dreke looked at Samus with anticipation followed by impatience and confusion. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill her! Isn't it what you have always wanted?"

Rage filled Ridley's body. Rage from the many defeats at the hands at this human and for Samus herself. He could do this. He could kill her once and for all. The dragon began to squeeze and crush the human like an insect. He was enjoying it.

Before he could completely crush Samus the door opened at the end of the hall. Ridley loosened his grip on Samus as a bright light flooded the room. The light was blinding. Ridley tried to cover his eyes, but couldn't see where the light was coming from.

Next to him, Dreke also was shading his eyes, dropping his rod in the meantime. He couldn't see anything in the room, not even Ridley who was standing right next to him. Looking at where the door should be he saw three hooded figured in the distance, shadowed and surrounded by an eternity of white light.

It was them. They had come for their child.

i

Samus regained consciousness, sort of. It was difficult to keep herself awake and she didn't have a good grasp of her surroundings. Still, waking up was a pleasant surprise. The last thing she remembered was Ridley knocking her out of consciousness and Samus expected to die right before she felt his claw against the side of her face.

Samus could feel her entire body moving up and down. Someone was carrying her somewhere. She was still only in her zero suit and still felt a splitting pain across her side. She could also feel someone's hands holding her shoulder and legs.

"Who…?" Samus asked wearily. She was still weak from the fight and that was all she could get out.

"Sleep," a voice said from above her, "We will take care of you."

His voice was soft and gentle. The tone also sounded very familiar. Samus felt her mind start to fade away again. She let her head fall limp and trusted her life in the hands of these apparent strangers.

She felt the man's hands cradle her shoulder and leg. Then she realized it was not a hand, but a talon.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Last chapter should have had some breaks when switching scenes and points of view. Scene breaks in this chapter will be seperated with a lower case 'i.' try to bare with me.

i

Chapter 5

Samus was laying on something soft and comfortable. She started to open her eyes to find herself in a small room of some kind. It seemed to be made of natural minerals crafted into a type of brick. She turned her head to see her power suit standing next to her.

Samus got up from the cot she was sleeping on and examined her suit. She noticed that the pain from her ribs and leg had completely vanished. There weren't even signs of surgery or medical care. Her zero suit wasn't even ripped.

After putting on the Power Suit a message appeared inside her visor. _Datawave Upgrade Complete, _it read.

Confused, Samus ran a diagnostic on her suit only to discover all systems were functioning at 100. There was even a new file downloaded into the hardware labeled _Datawave._

Content that the file didn't seem to cause any problems, Samus left the room and entered a long hallway. Plants seemed to grow from the walls all around yet the structure seemed very upkeep. Blue shielded doors lined the hallway. Samus scanned the walls and doors to find they resembled Chozo ruins.

Slowly, Samus exited the room and walked down the hall to the right of her. The place seemed deserted. She watched her internal radar to find no other beings in immediate surroundings.

Eventually, she came to the end of the hallway to find a large room. The room was circular and had three doors, like the ones in the hallway, around the perimeter. What caught her eye however was another power suit standing near the center door.

Samus walked up to it to notice it was very similar to her own Power suit. The left arm more resembles a wing than an arm. The helmet was designed for the wearer to have a beak. The left glove was built for a talon instead of a hand. Finally, the Power Suit did not have the Varia Suit upgrade and seemed less bulky.

Samus stood in awe at the suit in front of her. She picked up her free hand and placed it on the breastplate attempting to feel it through her armored hand.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" an old voice said from behind her. Samus turned around quickly pointing her arm canon at the stranger. She lowered it right away when she saw who it was, an old Chozo.

i

A space pirate commander watched his supposed ally preach to a crowd of natives in the center of the nearby village. A crowd of Glesians had gathered around the center of the village to pay their respects to the fallen chief. Dreke Plaga was conducting the funeral.

The pirate scuffed at the sight of the ceremony. Apparently, Dreke managed to convince the entire planet that he was their god. It wasn't that impressive considering they were dealing with primitives. They would have bowed to anyone with a pistol if they got here before Dreke.

Still, the commander did recognize the cult leader's charisma and public speaking skills. He even managed to convince some fools that he was a prophet during his mission to the Federation. He also had the impressive ability to generate Datawaves combined with some crude telepathic abilities and a natural immunity to almost all beam and concussive weaponry to make his god-like status almost believable.

After Dreke finished the ceremony, he walked over to the commander. He had a smile on his face as he approached the pirate.

"Did you tell them, cult leader?" the pirate asked in disgust. He still didn't like Dreke even if they were suppose to be allies. Dreke had a lot of power over the people of this world and Ridley wanted to make sure that power didn't go to his head. That was why he assigned the commander to watch over him and prevent any sign of treason.

"Yes, I told them about the 'demons' in the mountains," Dreke said with a grin, "They are going to send hunting parties into the range to find the 'queen' and bring her to us alive."

The pirate commander nodded in approval. "What did you tell them about us?" he asked out of curiosity.

Dreke developed a huge grin across his face. "You are angels," he said trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Angels?" the pirate asked.

"Yes, you know, my servants."

The pirate scoffed again, "Just remember who is really the master, cult leader. If you do anything mutinous to Sir Ridley I will kill you."

"It is just a ruse," Dreke said trying to reassure the much larger pirate, "The Space Pirates always come before my flock, I assure you."

"We will see," the commander said and walked past Dreke, knocking him to the side as he passed. Anger built inside Dreke and had the longing to paralyze to pirate with a volley of Datawaves. He calmed himself however knowing that the pirates wear a special armor around him that makes them resistant to his powers.

'In time,' he thought to himself, 'Ridley needs me as I need him. His minions would not dare to harm me is they ever want to become the dominate force the galaxy.'

Dreke reassured himself of his safety and walked back to his temple.

i

Samus took off her helmet and let it drop to the floor. Her face showed a mixture of shock, disbelief and extreme happiness. The Chozo in front of her was distinguishing old. He had a cane for a crutch and wore similar robs from her memory. Samus nearly broke into tears when she was sure this was not a dream.

"Is it really you?" she asked, "Are you really a Chozo?"

The old bird nodded. Samus slowly walked up to him. When she got to arms length she reached around him, trying not to crush his body with her strength.

"This is where you guys have gone to? This planet is your new homeworld?"

The Chozo embraced her then pushed her away, "Not exactly," he said, "There are only a few of us on Glesis. We do not know where the rest of our kind has gone to."

"What? Then what are you doing on Glesis? I mean I read the lore from the village and it said you crash landed, but I thought the other Chozo came to rescue you."

"They did," the Chozo said, "but our pursuit of knowledge got the better of us. After we were rescued by the others of our kind we decided to study a growing civilization first hand. Our people created this outpost high in the Glesis Mountains to watch the birth of a new intelligent race."

The Chozo walked over to the power suit standing against the wall. "Of course this has now been a complete failure."

"What do you mean?" Samus asked.

The Chozo turned around to face her, "I will show you."

i

The old Chozo took Samus to an observation lookout. It was a wide open balcony overlooking the beautiful mountains and forests of the planet Glesis. In the distance Samus could see the large temple that stood in the center of a valley. A large telescope was sitting in the center of the lookout point facing the temple and where the village would be under it.

"Not long ago, a being from an unknown part of space landed on this planet and ruined our experiment. His name was Dreke Plaga. He is from a race that has the unique ability to generate Datawaves."

"Datawaves?" Samus asked curiously, "My suit has a new file called Datawaves."

"Yes, we installed that program while you were sleeping. We can harness these waves and turn it into a power source. In your case, however, we made it a weapon. Reverse engineering the waves will harm anyone who can generate them. We trust you will not misuse it."

"I swear I will not," Samus reassured him.

"Good," the Chozo said, "We also upgraded your suit so it will no longer be affected by these Datawaves."

Samus smiled at this new information. With these new upgrades she could finally collect Dreke's bounty. She could also stop the space pirates and whatever they were planning with this planet.

"As I was saying," the Chozo said, "Dreke misused technology and his abilities in front of the inhabitants of this world. They now worship him as a god. He also gave them new tools and weapons way beyond their time."

Samus cocked her arm canon, "Don't worry, I will stop him."

"Yes, but for now we must first reverse the damage he has done to these people." The old Chozo and Samus turned around and walked back into the outpost. Unknown to them a sentry drone was watching from the shadows.

i

Ridley watched the old Chozo and Samus from the command center inside Dreke's temple. He sent thousands into the mountains to track down his prey. It was only a matter of time before one of the units found them.

Ridley tapped a few commands on his computer screen that would relay to his troops and Dreke. Soon hundreds of space pirates and native Glesians will overwhelm the Hunter and the Chozo. Ridley sat back and watched the screens as his revenge unfolds.


End file.
